Break Up 2: Getting Over It
by Reincarnations
Summary: "I should have been the one dating you, not him."
1. Chapter 1

**Finished it! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

* * *

The week after Doug and Evie's break-up was the most horrible week in Auradon High-School history. Within the first day, everyone knew about the incident. Everyone's mood changed from happiness to sadness within a second of seeing either one of them.

Classes with the now ex-couple was strange and tense. Since they sat by each other in every class, each of Evie's friends took turns swapping places with her and each friend had to restrain themselves from yelling at Doug for being an idiot.

The only time the ex-couple didn't have a class together was Remedial Goodness 101. For a project in that class, they have to do an act of kindness for the Family Day coming up and get it approved by Fairy Godmother. To keep her friend distracted from the break up, Mal suggested that Evie make outfits for some of the students for the event. So in that class, Evie was drawing the designs for the students while after school she would make them.

Every day a couple people would be in Evie and Mal's shared room waiting for Evie to finish. They've tried to keep the mood upbeat for her sake, but it was hard to do when they saw the blank stare in her eyes. Everything they tried to do wouldn't work because she wouldn't show any emotions.

However at night, she would fall asleep with tears streaming down her face because she would be dreaming about that day over and over again.

Family Day came quicker than expected. While everyone was having fun with their family or friends, poor little Evie was sitting on the ground leaned against a tree. Freddie sat next to her within a minute of arriving. After that, the others came up with a routine, which was they would take turns being with Evie's so they each could have fun on the dance floor.

The first friend was Mal, who tried to keep her off the subject of Family Day. When her turn was up, Carlos and Jane took their turn. With them, the conversation was about how the two got together (which is another story altogether). Soon enough, Allie, Jordan, and Jay took their spot. The conversation didn't get interesting until Jay left to go do his project.

"What was his project?" Allie wondered curiously.

Jordan shook her head in amusement as she answered, "He's going to dance with the girls that didn't come with a date, but first he's going to give flowers to the girl in the wheelchair."

Evie watched her friend as he made multiple girls' day. She hesitated before asking Jordan, "Are you two da-" Evie had to stop herself because she was starting to get emotional again. "Together?" She finished.

Jordan laughed at the question. "Heck no! He's not my type. Besides he's too much of a flirt and his project proved it."

Evie thought about the students' project as Allie and Jordan left to go talk with their family. Although Jay's was flirtatious, it was simple and it meant a lot to others. Mal did a quick drawing of each of the families for them to keep. Carlos couldn't come up with anything, so he helped Fairy Godmother plan the event. Evie had made outfits for people that were based off their parents and even made an outfit for herself; everyone adored them. However, she had no idea what Freddie project was.

"What did you do for your project?" Evie questioned Freddie lightly, as this was the first time she has had a good conversation in a while. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm doing it right now," Freddie answered. When the princess looked confused, she explained, "My project was to keep you company so you didn't feel all alone." She stopped herself as she saw Jay coming forward, "But I think he's going to take over now."

Before Evie could ask for an explanation, Jay had grabbed her hand and forced her to her feet. "Let's dance."

They went to the dance floor with little to no arguing. However, as soon as they got there the song turned into a slow dance. The two stayed silent as they dance in sync to the music. Finally Jay broke the silence with two strange words.

"I'm sorry."

Evie took a step back, but was stopped when the boy held her tighter. "What are you apologizing for?" She wondered as the two skillfully dodged a struggling couple. "You didn't do anything, he did."

"That's why." Jay argued. "I should have done something. I should have stopped it from happening."

Evie stumbled over her shoes and fell into Jay's chest. In response Jay squeezed her hand and she looked up at him with her deep dark brown eyes that could make anyone fall in love with her. Jay whispered, "I should have been the one dating you, not him."

Evie didn't say anything, for she was starting to fall into a trance for staring into his chocolate eyes. So Jay did the first thing he could think of.

He kissed the blue haired princess.


	2. Sequel's Alternate Ending

_I finally wrote an the story idea I had for the 'Break Up' stories._

 _It is an alternate ending for 'Break Up 2'_

 _The title is lamely called 'Break Up 2: Alternate Ending'._

 _If you like the story please review._

 _If you hate the story please review._

 _I'm only trying to complete my goal._


End file.
